


Blog Envy

by Princess of Power (Pulpbomb)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpbomb/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Aithilin: Lestrade reads Sherlock's blog almost religiously. He doesn't always understand the science behind Sherlock's articles, but he likes to learn about it all. One day, when Sherlock's frustrated with the lack of attention on his site, Lestrade mentions the latest article. Asking for clarification on a bit of the science causes Sherlock to see Lestrade as 'not a total loss'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blog Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts).



“Argh! This is ludicrous! John writes up our cases in the most ridiculous fashion and people flock to his blog. I conduct experiments, decipher codes and track actual scientific progress and my blog counter has barely moved in a month!” Sherlock whined, slamming his laptop closed and standing up, knocking over his desk chair. He stalked across the sitting room before throwing himself into his armchair and stomping his feet on the floor.

“Well, people are always interested in the more lurid or exciting aspects of life and not everyone finds scientific analysis as enthralling as you do.” Lestrade said from the sofa where he sat sipping Mrs. Hudson’s excellent tea.

“I know that, Lestrade, but people might actually, I don’t know, learn something if they went to my site. All one learns from John’s blog is that he’s a rather boring storyteller and lacks imagination.” Sherlock raked his hands through his hair in frustration, his mahogany curls falling back across his forehead.

“It’s true. I do learn far more by reading your site than I do John’s but then I’m often there for a lot of your cases or you fill me afterwards.” Lestrade leaned forward and put his cup on the coffee table, glancing over at the consulting detective. 

Who was staring at him. Rather intently. 

“What?” Greg asked, running a hand across his face. "Did I dribble tea on my face? You’d think I’d’ve felt that.”

Sherlock continued to look at the silver haired DI. 

“Sherlock, what?! Stop staring at me like I’ve grown an extra head.” Lestrade was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Sherlock’s keen observation, not an unusual feeling for him.

Sherlock closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He opened his eyes and looked over at Lestrade.

“You… read my blog?” He sounded hesitant. It made Lestrade’s heart ache to hear it.

“Yeah. ‘Course I do. The IT guy at work showed me how to set up an RSS feed so I can get updates. I check it once a week or so.” Lestrade smiled fondly at the younger man.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Lestrade. You may not be a total loss after all.” Sherlock smirked as the other man scowled good-naturedly.

“Thanks for that. You’ve always been a real boost to my ego, Sherlock.” Lestrade sat back on the sofa and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Don’t be cross, Greg. You know I love you.” Sherlock got up, walked over to the sofa, leaned down and kissed Lestrade affectionally on the lips.

Lestrade pulled back and beamed at his lover. 

“I love you too, you colossal git.”


End file.
